Twilight Saga: Twilight
by BeckyConda
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Twilight happened differently? Read and find out.
1. Moving

**A/N: I've read all the books in The Twilight Saga and really loved them, they're my favourite books of all time. I've always wondered what would happen if some things happened differently, some people were different and how that would affect the whole outcome of the books. So bare with me at the start of this, I'm sorry if I bore you but I'm simply doing the start close to the original to lead up to the meeting of the Cullens and Bella's friends at school.**

**Disclaimer: *I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it, all rights go to Stephenie Meyers.***

Twilight Fan Fiction.

Bella's POV

I let out a heavy sigh, clutching the tiny cactus plant closer to my chest._ You're fine. You'll be just fine. _Hell, what was I telling myself? Of _course_ I wouldn't be fine! I was moving to freaking Forks, Washington. The coldest and rainiest place I had ever been to. No. That wasn't a good way to put it, seeing as I'd barely been _anywhere_ in my entire 17 years, apart from when my erratic mother dragged me off on one of her latest adventures. I groaned just at the thought, they rarely ended well. But here I was, leaving the sunny and well, in my eyes, amazing place I called home; Phoenix. I didn't have any friends here, but I was happy. I've never been the kind of person to be ungrateful with what they have, I always made the most of what I had and appreciated each gesture.

I grimaced at the memory of walking into my school every morning five days a week to be surrounded by a sea of tanned, pretty, popular girls who all had _something_ they were good at. And there was me, pale as a sheet and just average at everything. At least, going to Forks I would actually fit in when it came down to my skin colour, but surely people would be confused about my paleness when they knew I was from Phoenix. However, the friends part, I wasn't so sure about. I'd never been good at making friends, the only friend I actually ever remember is Jacob Black. We used to make mud pies, run around on the beach, take turns pushing each other in his granddad's wheelchair when we were little. I remember when I was 10 and Jacob was only 9, but we had a best friends wedding ceremony before I left to go back to Phoenix, he'd even bought me a packet of sweets shaped as rings, and we'd put them on each others fingers whilst vowing to be friends always. Suddenly I realized, I would have a friend! Jacob would be my friend, that is, if he still wanted to and hopefully I wouldn't be lonely. A hint of hope was rekindled inside me and instead of dwelling on my upcoming move to dull Forks, I decided to spend my last moments here reminiscing about my time here, I had been here since I could remember, barely months old when my mother had escaped Forks and brought me here to Phoenix to start fresh, leaving my father behind utterly heartbroken. Charlie. He was so thrilled when I told him I was coming to live with him, he must be awfully lonely living by himself, but I was sure he still had the Black's, Billy would always come over to watch the game with Charlie whilst me and Jake went on the swings or played hide and seek, or something like that. Jake was so different to anyone I'd ever met before, he was just so easy to be around, never making anything complicated, nobody could say 'well, you were only children, nothing was complicated for you' But I was 13 the last time I saw him, and yes I may have seemed happy on the outside, but inside I was broken a little at my parents divorce, at least being around Jake made it disappear for a while.

My mother had never been the sort of stay at home, help you with homework kind of Mom. She was more of the kind of Mom who was out there doing her own thing, up until a few years ago I'd had to tag along, not that I was complaining, it was the only time I ever got to properly see her. I was always keeping her from going too far, she had a knack for going to the extremes, it was more the opposite; Her my child and me her mother, always watching over her, cooking, cleaning the house, it wasn't like I had any friends to go out with anyway. I sighed. Part of me was thankful that my mother was so much of a child herself that I'd had to grow up so fast. _M__e_ looking after _her_, I liked thinking more about my decisions and being more sensible, not one of those air headed people plastered in make up and wearing such revealing clothes that they probably shouldn't have bothered wearing anything at all. I was happy with who I was, even if I didn't excel in anything like everyone else. Every single person has one thing they're good at. Not me. Average at everything, plain old simple Bella. I closed my eyes, feeling the gentle breeze fan across my face, welcoming it and taking it all in for the last time. "Goodbye Phoenix, goodbye sun. I'll miss you." I whispered, turning to leave the only place I would ever call my actual home, a single tear dropping to the dry, desert ground.

Renee's POV

I couldn't believe it had come to this day. My poor baby, leaving me and going out in the world. No, I was being silly! She was only going to live with Charlie. It wasn't like she was going to live on her own in a town she didn't know. Oh who was I kidding, Charlie can barely take care of himself, let alone my baby too! He can't even cook for himself, I wondered if he still ended up with burnt toast for his meals. _Probably_ I thought with a laugh, causing Phil to look up from packing the car and raising his eyebrows at me, a smirk on his face. I sighed as I placed Bella's luggage bag into the back of our tiny car. She wasn't taking much, who could blame her? What she had here were clothes suited for the sun and its warmth, there was absolutely no way in hell that she could wear them in Forks. She'd probably need to even _sleep_ in a large coat and blankets.

That dull, gloomy, rainy place was so depressing I'm honestly glad I got away from there. I know Bella hates it there too; I just wished she wouldn't force herself into this situation. I mused over what possible adventures me and Phil could stumble upon on the road. How exciting! I've never been on the road before, yet another thing to add to my long list of things I've done in my life. I started humming to the song On The Road Again by Willie Nelson, it fitted it perfectly. I turned to the sound of crunching gravel to see Bella walking cautiously over to our waiting car.

Bella's POV

The drive to the airport went by slowly, time dragging by so sluggishly I would have thought it'd stopped completely. "You don't have to do this Bella" My Mom said for the millionth time since I'd announced I was going to Forks to live with my dad, Charlie. "I _want_ to go to Forks, Mom." I lied. I was never good at lying, I'd always smile or a blush would creep its way up my cheeks with guilt. However, I'd said those few words countless times, it actually sounded convincing now. I could see the gleam of disappointment as she said this, she wanted to be with Phil when he had to go on the road, and I wouldn't get in her way anymore. I knew she loved me too, but she longed for freedom from our stuffy house, to be exploring the world. Renee nodded solemnly and pulled me into a quick hug, Phil doing the same after her. "Oh! And tell Charlie I said hi!" Renee smiled, I nodded, "Will do." "We'll see you soon! You can some visit us in the holidays, I'll ring or text you everyday." She said. "Bye mom, I love you." I replied, feeling sad that this was it. "I love you too, hunny. You can come home whenever you want. Just call and I'll come right back as soon as you need me to." She promised, but I could see the sacrifice she was making with this promise. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I urged, she needed to know I'd be okay so she would be free to enjoy herself. And with those final words, she was gone and I was squished in between two people on a plane to Seattle, then another hour on a small plane taking me to Port Angeles, and finally an hour drive to Forks.

"It's good to see you again Bells." Charlie greeted me with an awkward hug. Taking my bag from me and walking to the car park. "How's Renee doing?" "She's doing fine Dad, excited about another adventure as always. It's good to see you, too Dad." I stumbled over my feet a little, I had some serious jet-leg.


	2. New Beginning

**A/N: I've read all the books in The Twilight Saga and really loved them, they're my favourite books of all time. I've always wondered what would happen if some things happened differently, some people were different and how that would affect the whole outcome of the books. So bare with me at the start of this, I'm sorry if I bore you but I'm simply doing the start close to the original to lead up to the meeting of the Cullens and Bella's friends at school.**

**Disclaimer: *I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it, all rights go to Stephenie Meyers.***

Twilight Fan Fiction.

Bella's POV

I stared out the window at the passing trees wondering what could be deep within the forests. I squinted when I thought I saw a black wolf running through the trees. _Y__our just tired, your seeing things_ I told myself. I tried to imagine what Jacob would look like now, last time I saw him he had cropped hair, barely as tall as me and I'd always been jealous of his perfect pearly white teeth, standing out on his russet skin whilst mine just looked weird against my ever so pale skin. I bet Renee was having a great time on the road with Phil, while I was being enrolled in Forks High School in the middle of the semester. Not good. I sighed, Charlie glanced at my out of the corner of his eye and fidgeted a little before clearing this throat. "How have you been Bells?" Crap. Absolutely dreadful. Totally regretting coming to this suckish town. "Fine thanks Char- uh, Dad. Have you been okay?" Phew. I'd almost called him Charlie, not that I expected him not to have noticed my almost slip up, I was **never** allowed to call him Charlie to his face. I think it made him sad that I didn't call him 'Dad' but hey, I saw him for two weeks each year, and was around Renee and Phil all the time who didn't call him 'Dad' they called him 'Charlie' so of course I would get into the habit of calling him that. "I've been just fine." He replied and rubbed at his eyes, only then did I realize the dark circles under them. I would ask why, but if he wanted me to know he would of told me or would tell me in his own time. Maybe he had just been having trouble sleeping lately, ha. That makes two of us. Most of the car ride went by in silence, that's something I had in common with Charlie; We handled silent situations just fine. I was more like Charlie than Renee and honestly, always had been. We were both quiet, found it hard to express our emotions, rarely talked about our problems and got on great in a silent situation in which my mother would of found extremely awkward, she was more of an outgoing, bubbly, says whatever is on her mind kind of person. I'd had to grow up from such an early age, cooking, cleaning, looking after her and having to even scold her sometimes when she did something stupid. I never had time to go out with friends, which suited me fine seeing as I didn't _have_ any friends to go out with. I preferred to just sit and read or listen to my music. I relaxed into the leather seat and dug around in my bag for my iPod.

I hummed along to my iPod as we pulled into the drive and I slowly got out the car, wondering how odd and different it would be here. I hadn't been here for three and a half years and surely things had changed around, I suddenly felt so nervous that I was on the edge of nausea at the fact that everything could of changed and I'd be living in a strange house until I decided to go to College or moved out or something. My jaw fell open as I stepped into the house, everything was the same. Seriously. _Everything_. Not one thing had been moved or changed in the whole time I'd been away, it was exactly how I'd remembered it. In fact, now I thought about it, it had never changed. Every year I came here it was the same. I spotted the photo of Charlie and Renee's wedding day still on the mantlepiece above the fire. They were laughing and looking into each others eyes, it was the kind of photo which you couldn't look at without thinking you were intruding on some intimate moment between a couple. I just didn't get it. How could things have gone so wrong if they were that in love? I shook my head, I wasn't going to start my time here in Forks like the weather here; Dull and depressing. Something caught my eye and I was slightly confused that this particular thing had been the only thing to change in the house, "The old TV wasn't big enough for you Dad? You _do_ know it was 42 inch, right?" I glanced over my shoulder raising my eyebrows at him. "There's never a TV which is too big, Bells." He grinned and then flushed a little and looked away, "I may of accidently broke it" He admitted. "You what?" I choked back a laugh, "Do you mean accidently as in 'Oh no that wasn't meant to happen!' or accidently as in 'la de da da whoops! What a shame, might as well get a bigger TV?'" I bit my lip to stop myself laughing. "Ha ha, No. It was a real accident. I tripped on one of the important cables when I walked past it the other day and it came off the wall and landed on the floor in pieces." He said sheepishly as he kicked the heel of his boot against the carpet, never looking up from the floor. I lost it, I couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst out into a full frenzy of laughing fits. "Your as bad as me, Dad!" I gasped, causing Charlie to look up at me grinning then start laughing too. When I could finally breath I took a few deep breaths and wiped the tears from my face, giggling every now and again. This seemed to make Charlie extremely happy, knowing he'd made me laugh. "Thanks for that, I haven't laughed like that in years." I admitted as I clapped him on the back on my way to the stairs. "Hey, anytime Bells. You know, I've done plenty of clumsy things while you've not been here, I'd love to share them with you when we have a moment of free time if it makes you that happy." His grin was so wide I thought his face was going to break, I laughed and flashed him a thumbs up on my way up the stairs.

I stared in awe at my bedroom. Just like the rest of the house, nothing had changed. It hadn't been abandoned because you could tell it was frequently cleaned and kept in check, but nothing had been changed around and it was exactly how I liked it. I just sat on the edge of my bed for I don't know how long, looking around my room, smiling as my eyes fell upon the picture of Jacob giving me a piggy back and giving a thumbs up at the camera. For once in my entire life I actually felt truly at peace.

Charlie's POV.

It was so good to have Bella home, she seemed genuinely happy. Of course, she was like me and could hide her emotions easily, so you couldn't be sure if it was just a mask. What did I come in here for? Oh yes! A bag of chips. Damn, I'm not old enough to be loosing my memory. I chuckled, carried my beer and chips into the front room in front of my new 50 inch plasma TV. I bet Billy was jealous, his poxy little TV was no match for this baby, or even my old TV when you thought about it. He'd be over soon, wanting to watch the game. "What are you smirking at Dad?" I reluctantly looked up from the game to see Bella stood in the doorway watching me with an amused smile playing on her face, "Just thinking about how jealous Billy will be of my new TV. Oh yeah, Swan one, Black nil." I took a swig of my beer and heard her laughing, "Your ridiculous, Dad. Have you got to beat him at everything? I can't wait to see your face when he finally beats you." She shook her head whilst grinning and walked off into the kitchen. I only half heard the clunking and clanking of jars and plates, transfixed by the game. The Mariners were winning, we needed to keep it up, this game was going to be ours.

"I'll get that shall I?" Bella muttered as she walked to the door. Had the doorbell rung? Huh, that's funny. I should of known who it'd be. Billy. I got up from the couch and went over to greet him. "It's great to have you finally here Bella. Finally Charlie will stop going on and on about you. He's been more excited for you to arrive than our Jacob here has. And let me tell you, he's been _really_ excited. Couldn't stop talking for days. Imagine that times ten and you'll understand what your father here was like." Oh no he did not. "Alright, alright. Keep exaggerating. I could kick you and run you know? You'd never catch me." I grinned wickedly and saw the opening of a challenge. "Not if I ram you in the ankles old man!" "What if I rolled you into some mud? Would you be able to get out?" I grinned and moved out of the way as he tried to swat me with his hand. "Bring it on old man!" I exclaimed whilst doing a ninja move. Bella and Billy laughed and mumbled about worrying about me and me needing to see a mental doctor. "Alright, alright. I give in. Come on in Billy, the games already started." I moved around so I was behind his wheelchair and pushed him into the living room. "You have fun with Jake Bella" I called over my shoulder on my way through. She gasped, "Jake's here?" I looked back to see her grin back and her eyes full of excitement. Maybe, just maybe... Me and Billy might end up related after all.


	3. Rekindled Friendship

**A/N: I've read all the books in The Twilight Saga and really loved them, they're my favourite books of all time. I've always wondered what would happen if some things happened differently, some people were different and how that would affect the whole outcome of the books. So bare with me at the start of this, I'm sorry if I bore you but I'm simply doing the start close to the original to lead up to the meeting of the Cullens and Bella's friends at school.**

**Disclaimer: *I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it, all rights go to Stephenie Meyers.***

Twilight Fan Fiction.

Bella's POV

I was beginning to wonder if Charlie had been lying about Jake being here, just then a tall man stepped into the house with long black hair flowing around his shoulders, almost the same length as mine with dark russet skin. Was it? It couldn't be "Jake?" I whispered, he grinned. "Bella!" He pulled me into a bear hug and span me around. "It's _so_ good to see you again! I missed you!" He exclaimed. Thank god, I'd missed him too. "Good." I laughed "I missed you a hell of a lot too, Jake." I squeezed his neck. It felt so good to be around him, he just made everything brighter and full of laughter and joy. He really was an amazing person and I never wanted to stop being his friend. We just hugged like that for ages until he finally set me back down on my feet, cupping my face in his large hands to take a closer look at me.

Jacob's POV.

Bella was back! I hadn't seen her for three and a half years damn it! Her hair was longer than before, down to her back and curling around her heart shaped face. _Sigh. s_he's so beautiful. All my feeling I've had for her for the past 10 years came rushing back and I ached to kiss her. Clearly she didn't notice this, as all she was doing was smiling up at me. "I missed you so much, your my best friend. I still have that candy ring you gave me." She whispered with a smile. "Really?" I asked blankly, "cause I kept mine too." She grinned at this, took my hand from her face and held it in hers as she dragged me up the stairs. She pulled me into her room and I sat on her bed whilst she searched through her draw. She turned to face me with a triumphant grin on her face, holding her hand out to show the candy ring I'd gave her 7 years ago, with 'Bella & Jake Friends Always' carved around it. I remember asking Dad to help me carve it onto the rings with a knife, I chuckled and put my hands on her waist, picked her up and sat her on the edge of her bed. She looked at me in confusion, I just winked as I sank to one knee. "Bella. Will you be my best friend, again?" I held out the ring in my palm and looked into her eyes. She pretended to almost faint and gave out exaggerated squeals whilst saying "I do! I do!" and jumped at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I didn't expect this and landed on my back with a thud, taking her with me. "Congrats, Bells. The squealing and almost fainting looked so real. You should be an actress" I teased. She feebly smacked my arm, "Hey! I would be an amazing actress... Ah, who am I kidding? I'd suck." She smiled down at me, "Oh no! Bella's killing Jake!" She half shrieked and wrapped her arms around my throat as I pretended to be choking. I rolled over so she was pinned down and held her arms over her head. "Gotcha!" I grinned. She just stuck her tongue out at me, "Admit defeat or be tortured" She gasped "Never!" Her chin jutted out stubbornly, I knew she'd say that. She'd always been so stubborn. I started tickling her sides with my free hand "No!" She yelled as she writhed around laughing. "I. Wont. Give. In." She cried and tried to fight against my grip on her arms. "Okay! Okay! You win you win please just stop ticking me!" She gasped. I stood up and helped her back up with a smirk. "You two killing each other?" Charlie shouted up the stairs and I heard Billy chuckle. "Yeah, Dad. And I'm about to kill Jake again." She yelled whilst glaring at me and stalking towards me menacingly. I slowly backed away and held my hands up. Uh-oh.

"Bellaaa aren't we too old for this?" I whined. She frowned, "no one is too old for face paint Jake." She grinned but her face fell when I grimaced. I would of done it anyway, I love her. I'd do _anything_ she wanted. "Please explain to me _why_ the hell we're doing this?" I sighed. "Because, we're going to give Charlie and Billy one hell of a scare!" She winked and continued to plaster paint all over my face. "Well, if you wanted to do that then I don't need any paint! I'd scare them enough without it!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. She suddenly frowned and started shaking her head. "Hold still Jake! It'll go everywhere! Don't be silly, your a good looking person. Don't let anyone else tell you different." She smiled and blushed a little, quickly going back to concentrating on the paint. "Thank you." I whispered, "Your quite beautiful yourself." Had I just said that? Oh crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Not good. Not good at _all. _I scrunched my eyes up, waiting for her to say something. When she didn't, I opened my eyes to see her staring at mine. We sat there for a good five minutes, just looking at each other. "Might want to get this face paint done, so then I can smear some all over your face." I joked. She snapped out of her daze and laughed. "Thought you were against it?" She teased. "Against you smearing paint over my face? Yes. Against smearing paint over your face? Hell no!" I laughed and her tinkling laugh joined in. "Okay, okay. Done!" She beamed. I went over to her mirror and gasped, "Are you _kidding_ me? I don't look like Jake! I look like Jake's twin... Jakalina!" I exclaimed, before doing a runway walk and blowing her a kiss. She giggled, "Well, at least it'll scare them! Okay, make me a man!" She laughed. I worked hard on drawing a mustache, stubble and a monobrow on Bella. "And now for the finishing touch," I smiled and picked up the razor. "Hair cut!" I winked at her and her mouth formed an o whilst her eyes were filled with pure terror. "The hell are you coming near me with that thing! I will kick. Your. Ass. Don't test me! If you think your cutting my hair your bloody well wrong!" She blurted and glared. "Eeeesh! Calm Bella, zen! It's a joke. A joke. Geesh don't kill me! I'm too young to die!" I cried as I dramatically put my hand to my forehead. She raised her eyebrows at me then jumped up grabbing my arm. "Okay Jakalina, what's my name?" "Your Isak Bellaman" I replied with a grin. She laughed, "And your Jakalina Burlak" She winked. "Here goes nothing" I whispered as I crept down her stairs.

"Ready?" I breathed in her ear, she turned and nodded. "One. Two. Three." I whispered then ran forwards. "Hello, may I introduce myself! I am Jakalina Burlak!" I yelled taking a bow. "And I am Isak Bellaman!" Bella yelled and curtsied. "For the love of_ god_!" Charlie gasped as Billy spun round to look at us, eyes wide. We just stood there, smiling. It took a few moments for the shock to wear off, then Charlie and Billy were clutching their sides doubled over in laughter. "Have you two seen yourselves?" Billy laughed, "Yes, Dad. We have and we thing we look quite gorgeous, don'tcha think?" I put my hand on my hip and posed at the same time Bella did the exact same thing. "Well, I think it's time we went. Your daughter's turning my son into a girl." Billy chuckled. "I never was your son." I whispered, causing Bella to giggle. "I never was your daughter, Charlie." She said wiggling her eyebrows. "Did you guys sneak some alcohol up there?" Charlie questioned, seriously. "No Dad! We aren't like that. We're sensible teenagers." Bella said in a matter of fact tone with a smug smile on her face. "Oh really? So _that's _why your wearing face paint and looking like a man, Bells?" She scowled a little then muttered, "Nothing wrong with having a silly moment every now and again." Billy checked the clock, "Whoa! It's 11, times gone fast. Well, we must be off. Was nice seeing you again Bella! You too, Charlie." He said as he motioned for me to come over and help him out, I walked up to Bella and gave her a big hug. "It was _so_ good to see you again, Bells. I missed you so much. I'll see you soon, yeah?" I stepped away and walked over to my waiting father. "Of course Jake! You free this weekend?" She smiled. Of _course_ I was free! I'd ditch _any_ plans I had for _Bella_. "Absolutely, sounds great." I smiled. I pushed Billy's in his chair out of the door, on my way I caught my reflection in the corner of my eye, I'd forgotten until now that I was still Jakalina Burlak. I turned to face Bella, giving her a military salute which she returned. "Jakalina Burlak over and out, sir." I turned and marched my father out of the door, only faintly hearing Bella's giggles and Charlie's deep laugh. I smiled in triumph, I'd made her first day back one she'd never forget. I helped Billy into the car, stored his chair in the back of the truck, and drove off back home. "You had a good night son?" Billy asked, making casual conversation. "Yeah, it was a great laugh." I grinned and he nodded. "How'd the game go?" I asked as I took a right turn, "Mariners won! Most memorable win, ever." He smiled gleefully. "You said that last time they won, Dad." I muttered with a laugh. "Well, they just keep getting better and better." He winked. I pulled into the drive, hopped out and got Billy's chair. When we were inside I headed straight to my room, "Night Dad." I called over my shoulder. I sat on my bed, got out a picture of me and Bella I had from years ago, and fell asleep with it placed over my heart.


	4. First Day

**A/N: So, Bella's first day at school! Come's with a surprise POV! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it, all rights go to Stephenie Meyers****

Twilight Fan Fiction.

Bella's POV

I woke to a gloomy and damp morning, I groaned. I'd already bid farewell to the sun, but this was still going to take a lot to get used to. I reluctantly dragged myself out of bed and headed for the shower, to wake myself up. I shivered as the warm water sprayed against my cold body, soothing it. I changed into my favourite red skinny jeans, Muse shirt and checkered jacket. As I looked for my converse, a glance at the clock told me it was 8:00 am. I grabbed the converse and headed downstairs into the kitchen. After scouting around in the cupboards for something to eat, I finally settled on cocoa pops, and sat down to eat. Charlie must of already left for work, that meant I'd be walking to school. I trembled at the thought of walking in the cold, frosty morning. I rinsed my bowl and left it on the draining board, and pulled on my converse. My phone beeped to tell me it was 8:30 am. I had to leave now or I was going to be late. I raked the brush through my curls once more, grabbed my bag and left. I fumbled with my iPod on the way down the drive, why do the headphones get tangled no matter what you do to prevent it? Suddenly I fell flat on my ass, "ouch!" I whined. I tried to get up but kept slipping, then finally realized I was stood on a patch of ice. Stupid klutz. Yep, that's me. I looked up to see a rusty orange truck in the spot where Charlie's cruiser normally is. I frowned, was that meant to be here? Looking closely I could see a note attached to the windscreen wipers. I crawled away from the ice patch, stood up, brushed down my clothes and casually but cautiously walked over to the truck. I picked up the note to see it had _Bella_ scrawled on the front. What was going on? Curiosity got the better of my and I teared it open. _Bells, sorry I couldn't be here in person but I was called into the station early. This is your homecoming surprise present. I bought it off Billy, good deal and all. It looks old and well, it is. But Jake has fixed up the engine and it works as good as new. I hope you like it, I think it's perfect for you and what you would want. I know you'd like a car of your own. -Charlie._ I squealed and jumped up and down for a bit before hopping in the car. I relaxed into the leather seat and the engine roared to life. I fiddled with the radio while I drove to school, it was an old radio and the signal was really bad. Luckily, Charlie had already put my CD's in the car. I skimmed through them until I found my favourite, Riot by Paramore, and popped it in. I sang along, tapping my hands on the wheels. God I loved the drums in this, and I loved Hayley's amazing singing even more. I took a deep breath and switched off the CD as I entered the Forks High School Car Park.

I loved this truck, but it was so loud that every head turned and looked confused at the new car driving through the car park. I was kind of early, so I had a few spaces to choose from. Everything was suddenly quiet when I died the engine down, and slowly stepped out of the safety of my truck. "Oh, I _so_ love your truck! Old, aye? It's so now!" A girl with long, muddy blonde curly hair retorted, sarcasm dripping from her every word. I clenched my fists, _don't get into a fight on your first day, Bella._ I told myself. I smiled sweetly at her, "Thank you. I'm so glad you like it." I snorted and turned the other way, and walked over to the entrance. "Bella Swan" I told the receptionist, she looked through her folders and handed me a schedule. "Thanks" I muttered as I glanced at the sheet. Hmm, today I had English, Music, History and then Biology. I could handle that. I stuffed my schedule in my pocket and headed to my first lesson. Several people stared as I walked past, I shrunk lower and lower into my jacket, my cheeks flaming red. I hated attention, couldn't they all look somewhere else? I looked at my sheet then at the corridor. Was I in the right place? _Help!_ As if being able to hear my thoughts, someone walked over. "Hi, I'm Eric. You must be the new girl... Isabella?" He smiled down at me. He had silky black hair, warm brown eyes and tanned skin. You would say he's attractive, but I wasn't looking for a date here. "Yeah, that's me." I smiled timidly. "Well, welcome to Forks High School." He hugged me. He was warm, he reminded me of Jacob. I squeezed him back then pulled away, "Thank you." "So, you need help finding any classes? Need someone to talk to? Want to open up about how your coping?" He questioned, nudging my shoulder playfully. "Yes, I do need help finding classes. And thanks, but no. I'm more of a... Suffer in silence type you'd say." I bit my lip. "That's fine, s'all good." He smiled down at me again before putting his hand on my arm and towing me down the corridor. "Can I see your schedule?" He asked. I fumbled clumsily with it and handed it him. "Ah. English is this way." He said pointing in the direction we were heading. "Your lucky, Miss John is really nice." I sighed in relief. "Thank god. The last thing I want is a moody teacher that will tell me off for something stupid like touching my hair." He laughed and I joined in. Eric was nice and I thought of him as a friend, at least making friends here wasn't as hard as I'd thought it would be.

**And now for the surprise POV... Enjoooy! :)**

Angela's POV.

I pushed my glasses higher up my nose as I hurried to English, clutching my books. I heard a new girl was coming to school, Isabella. I wanted to try find her at break, I know it must be hard for her starting a new school and I wanted to see if she was okay. I had English first, I smiled as I remembered we were getting our grades from our essays back today. I hoped I'd gotten an A, English was a subject I loved and I really wanted to do well in. No, I'm not a nerd no matter what anyone else thinks. I sighed, just because I made sure all my work was done and actually tried made me a nerd? Well excuse me for wanting to get somewhere in life. I glanced at my watch, I had five minutes until class started. I sat in my seat near the window and pulled out a book. I heard footsteps as people filed into the classroom, only one thing caught my attention. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I'm new here." I looked up to see a girl with long brown curls shyly handing a note over to Miss John. "Ah, Isabella. Welcome to my class. Just ask if you need anything." Miss John smiled warmly at her, "Thank you. I don't mean to be rude, but I prefer Bella." The girl muttered, her cheeks red. "Well, Bella. We've started Romeo and Juliet, I'm sure Angela can catch you up." She gestured towards me and I waved shyly at her, which she returned. She walked over to my desk, tripping at least once and collapsed into the chair. "Hi, I'm Angela." I smiled. "Welcome to Forks." She nodded in my direction, "Thanks. I'm Bella. Oh Forks, the joy of such a gloomy and rainy place." She muttered sarcastically. I laughed, she turned and grinned at me. "You get used to the weather, trust me. I've been here all my life, and I find it bearable. There's some great places to shop here." I suggested. She rolled her eyes. Had I said something bad? "Oh shopping, I love shopping!" She squealed in fake enthusiasm. I smiled, "I was like that at first I have to say. But after being friends with Jess, one of the most shopping obsessed people I've ever met, I've actually started to like it and wear better clothes." I admitted. Just then Miss John called the class to attention, and we faced the front.

"Alright, class. Today we're going to be talking about the character of Romeo, and how he changes in the play. Pair with the person next to you, and come up with share your thoughts on how you think his character is at the start of the play, and the end of the play. And what makes his character change. Don't forget, base this on what's in the _play_ and **not** what's in the _films._" She started handing out copies of the play and I turned to my new partner. "What are your thoughts Bella?" She looked nervously at her book for a moment, tracing patterns on it absentmindedly with her finger. "Well" She started, finally shifting her gaze to my face. "I think at the start Romeo is feeling sorry for himself and like he has nothing to live for anymore. He doesn't want to see anyone because he's too depressed to keep up a conversation. His heart is broke and he thinks no one could ever be as good as Rosaline, he can't love anyone as much as he loves her. Yet the in the next few days, he goes to a party at the Capulet Mansion whilst thinking 'I love Rosaline so much, I will never not love her- Oh! Look at Juliet! I love her now.' He forgets who Rosaline is and is engaged to Juliet within hours of knowing her. Which makes me believe that Romeo is more in love with the thought of love, than the thought of being in love with Rosaline or Juliet. He's quite shallow." I stared at her, amazed at how she could of got all of that from just two scenes of the play. "What?" Bella mumbled self consciously. "That's..." I couldn't think of the right word, "Amazing." I breathed. She smiled, "Thanks." "No, seriously. All that from two scenes? I was just going to say he falls in and out of love quickly therefore not actually being in love at all, just thinking he is." I admitted. "Your extremely observant, you know. That's rare to find in someone." Her eyes twinkled and she grinned at me, "Yeah. That's not the first time I've been told that." She laughed. The lesson flew past in a blur, I walked out smiling. I'd gotten an A in my essay like I'd hoped to. I chatted with Bella on our way to the cafeteria. We talked like old friends, swapping interests and music. She liked the same kind of music as me, Paramore, Muse, You Me At Six but also different genres of music. I could tell we'd get on just fine.


	5. First Meetings

**A/N: Woah so thank you for all the favouriting and the review I got on my last chapter, I really appreciate it and well, thank you so much! :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it, all rights go to Stephenie Meyers****

Twilight Fan Fiction.

Bella's POV

I glanced around the packed Cafeteria, realizing everyone had stopped with their conversations and had turned to stare at me. I cringed into Angela's side as we hurried to the food line and I took my place by her. All the stares had made me nervous, and suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. I settled for a bottle of lemonade and noticed Angela picking up an apple. As I paid for my drink I scanned the room, wondering where I would be sitting. I bit my lip, people were still staring and whispering among themselves. I looked for an empty table, but I couldn't find a completely empty one, there was always at least one or two people sat on each table. I noticed people were sat in groups. The footballers and the groupie kind of girls at one table. I choked back a laugh, they were attempting to flirt with the boys, oh yeah, they're really gonna be thought of as sexy with an oversized rain coat on. Then there were the people with their heads in a book, god damn it I wanted to be one of the so badly right now. A girl glanced up from her book and I smiled shyly at her, shock dawned on her face before she too smiled back and gave me a little wave. I didn't have a chance to glance at anyone else, someone shouting "Bella" Made me turn around to see Angela a few tables away smiling and waving at me to come over. I exhaled in relief, guess I'm not sitting by myself on my first day. Oh boy, what a good first impression that would of made. "Bella, this is Jess" Angela gestured to a girl with mousy brown hair flowing just past her shoulders in loose, natural curls with brown eyes and a pretty face. She smiled at me, which I returned. "And this is Lauren" A girl with muddy blonde curls down to her back looked up, and I could see her eyes were two pools of crystal clear blue. They were the kind of blue any girl would want, she was pretty too. There was a menacing edge to her, though. I didn't know whether to talk or smile or... What? A smile slowly formed on her lips, but her expression remained guarded. I realized she was the girl who'd commented on my truck, had she recognized me? I smiled back for a second then turned to the next person.

"And this is Eric" He smiled at me and I grinned, "Hell yeah! We already met, what up home girl?" He reached his hand out and I gave him a high five whilst laughing and shaking my head, he cracked me up. I turned to see a boy with blonde ruffled hair, blue eyes and a baby face glaring furiously at mine and Eric's exchange. I flinched back a little in shock, what had we done wrong? "Bella, this is Mike" He looked up then and smiled at me, shaking my hand. "It's nice to _finally_ meet you!" "Finally?" I questioned, his gaze turned apologetic. "Well, yeah. This is a small town, you see. Word gets around pretty fast. When your Dad found out you were coming here, practically everyone knew the day after and we couldn't wait to meet you! It's all everyone's been talking about since that day." I groaned, this was what I had definitely _not_ wanted to happen. Everyone turned to stare at me then, probably with a million questions to ask about my response. "And finally, this is Tyler" Angela chirped up out of nowhere, distracting everyone. I mouthed a 'thank you' to her in which she grinned in my direction. I looked at the last boy, he had more darker skin, with warm brown eyes. He reached for a high five which I returned with a grin, he winked. I shivered. I was offered a seat between Mike and Eric and I sat gratefully, taking a swig of my lemonade. I looked around the Cafeteria once more, I gasped internally when I realized I was at one of the popular tables. _I so fit in here... Not._ I thought to myself sarcastically. One thing puzzling me was why Angela would be at the popular table. Not in a rude way of course, just that she seemed like me; not wanting attention and to hide within the crowd instead of sticking out. Conversation flowed freely around the table, people having their own conversations and some flowing round the whole table. I traced the circles on the bottle cap with my pinky finger, not knowing what to contribute to the conversations flowing around me. "You... Not hungry, Bella?" Mike asked me curiously, eying my small bottle. I shrugged, "I didn't feel hungry, I guess." I continued to twirl the bottle top around until I heard the click of the door opening, signaling someone walking into the Cafeteria. I looked up to see what kind of person it'd be, and automatically froze in place. I couldn't move, just stare. And stare. _What a good first impression if they happen to catch you!_ I snapped at myself. Was I arguing with myself? No, I wasn't mental... Yet. I couldn't move or do anything, one word slipped from my still lips; "Woah."

I couldn't breath, I was almost hyperventilating. _Breath, Bella. Breath god damnit! _I exhaled in relief. "Who.. Who are _they?_" I gasped, nudging Jess. She looked towards them then back at me with no interest what-so-ever. Ouch, how many times had she had to repeat this story? Or even better, how many times had she been turned down by one of them? Or even... _all_ of them? "That's the Cullens" She stated plainly, "They're Dr. Cullen and his wife's adoptive children." Angela looked up then, "They kind of keep to themselves, they moved down here from Alaska a few years ago." She added to the simple few words Jessica gave me. Jess's face lit up a tiny bit, must be her favourite part of the story. "Yeah, cause they're all together. You know, _together together_." She smiled wickedly. "Like, they're dating?" I looked back over, and to confirm my theory, they were holding hands. "Yeah, that tall blonde girl, strutting round like she owns the place; Rosalie. The guy she's holding hands with, the big muscly menacing one; Emmett." I peeked up underneath my eyelashes to see a strikingly beautiful girl with blonde hair waving past her shoulders, strutting past our table in the latest designer denim jeans, fitted shirt, fitted jacket and black stilettos. Okay, umm,_ wow!_ To top it off, the tall muscular guy had a handsome face, and was also wearing designer clothes. Oh well, I'm sure that's done wonders for everyone's self confidence I thought sarcastically. "Oh! And okay, here comes two of the others. The short girl with the spiky hair, Alice, is really, well, she's plain weird. And her boyfriend, Jasper, looks like he's in pain 24/7." Jess scoffed and I looked at her horrified. How could she speak about them like that? When I looked closely at them, the small girl; Alice. She was dancing her way to their table, elegantly. Her hair was silky and spiked, she was extremely beautiful too. She had a dress that flowed to her knees, leggings and a small cardigan with ballet flat shoes. And then her boyfriend; Jasper. He had blonde curls, he resembled Rosalie. His face _did _seem slightly contorted in pain, but it took nothing away from his beauty. They were all so breathtakingly beautiful. Didn't Jess mention five of them..? "Are Rosalie and Jasper related?" I asked confused, "Because they look so a like." I hastily added when Jess looked at me as if I'd lost it. She squinted at them for a while, "Huh. Never realized that. Now you mention it, I do remember! Yes! They are the Hale twins, whilst Emmett, Alice and Edward are just only children that I know of. I think. I don't know, I never speak to them." She stated with a simple 'I don't care' shrug. I had to hide my smirk, she had a case of Jealousy. And man did she have it baaaaaaad.

The door opened once more, _Edward_ I thought as I looked up. If I thought the others were beyond beautiful, then he was beyond that by millions. His bronze hair was in an untidy disarray, yet it looked perfect. His face looked like it had been carved to perfection out of stone. "And that is Edward Cullen. Completely and totally gorgeous, obvious to anyone with working eyes." She saw me staring after him, "Don't waste your time though cause like, he doesn't date _anyone_ cause apparently no girl at all in this whole school is good enough for precious Edward Cullen." Jess said in the same 'as if I could care less' tone, _wonder how many times he's turned her down_ I coughed to disguise a laugh at her expense. I spend all of my break watching the peculiar five children on the table furthest away from any other table in the room. I noticed how they didn't even touch their trays of food or drink, it just sat there neglected. I frowned, why buy food if your not going to eat it? _It's a cover _a voice in the back of my head whispered. Geesh, I've been watching way too many mystery movies. I sneakily looked over at the Cullens table, to see Edward staring straight back at me, his brows pulled together and frustration playing on his face. I quickly looked away, hiding my blush. I tried to blend into the conversation around me but I just gave up in the end, and pulled out my iPod.

**Okay, so you can see this chapter from Bella's point of view, but I also decided it would be good to do the Cafeteria scene from one of the Cullens point of view, to see what it's like for them too. No, I'm not doing it from one of the obvious people's points of view like Edward or Alice. It's a different one which I don't think people may have done for the Cafeteria scene before, enjoy. :)**

Rosalie's POV.

"Alice!" I screamed, even though I didn't need to. She could of heard me if I'd whispered. "What now Rosalie?" She sighed, fleeting to the door of my oversized bathroom. "Where. Is. My. Brush!" I half shrieked. "What are you talking about?" Alice hissed, she was getting mad now. "My BRUSH! YOU STOLE IT AND I NEED IT!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. Alice opened her mouth to say something but was silenced. "GIRLS!" Esme scolded. "I'M not the one who did anything, Mom! Rosalie just started shrieking her head off at me because her brush is missing. I didn't even use it!" Alice glared at me. Esme sighed and held her hand out towards me. "Here, I used it. Okay?" I felt kind of foolish for a moment, and bad for Alice. Who was still glaring at me. "Oh. Thank you, Esme." I smiled at her and turned back towards the mirror. "Are you kidding me? If I'd actually borrowed it you'd of shrieked about how I should ask and that I should never use your things!" Alice spat at me. I turned to face her, "I'm sorry, Alice. Sisters fight." I shrugged and she sighed and stormed out. Oops. Once my hair sat smooth and wavy down my shoulders, I walked over to my closet. After half an hour of trying different clothes, I settled on a fitted black short sleeve shirt, fitted denim jacket and my denim skinny jeans with my black stilettos I love so much. I took one more look in my mirror. I could stare all day, I know it's shallow but I'm beautiful. It's how I was raised to be, to think I'm beautiful and to well, flaunt it. "Hey Rosie" Emmett chirped as he happily swayed into the room. I was in the mood to annoy him, "Look Emmett! A bear!" I gasped in mock horror. "Oh! My favourite! Where Rosie, where?" He jumped up and down, I swear the house was shaking. "It was a joke, Emmett. Your so gullible." I sighed and went back to combing my hair. "That's not fair!" He pouted. He really needed to go, I wanted to look the best in the school today. _Not like that's hard to achieve _I told myself. I heard Edward snort from the doorway, I just ignored him. "Hey Emmett, want a wrestling match?" Jasper challenged, we all knew Emmett would say yes. "Bring it brother" He boomed in his loud voice, "You know you'll loose." They raced off out to the garden and I was left in peace. _Thank you_ I thought to Edward. He nodded and walked off. _Always the pessimist._ I sighed.

"Alice! Why are you blocking me out?" Edward whined. _God, he's so whiny. Can't he just shut up for once so I can check my hair?_ I thought. "Oh, sorry for getting in the way of your shallow, self centered activities." He spat at me. "Alice likes to check her hair and clothes, do you call her self centered? No!" I hissed. He looked furious, "Alice doesn't go round thinking she's the most beautiful thing on the planet, and finding faults in everyone else to make her look better!" I laughed once without humour. "Oh, spare me the talk Edward. My gift is extreme beauty, deal with it." His hands balled into fists at his sides and he let out a low growl. "Edward! Stop. Do you want to cause a scene?" Jasper whispered, and Edward instantly calmed, flexing his hands and then shoving them in his pockets. I smirked and he just glared. "And Rose, stop winding him up." Jasper whispered turning to me, now it was Edward's turn to smirk. I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at him, waves of calm flooded around me. "It's okay babe, I know your the prettiest person in the world." Emmett said nonchalantly as he slung his arm over my shoulder. I heard Jasper laugh and murmur "Your the prettiest in the world to me" to Alice. It wasn't long before everyone started to file into the parking lot and we were hit with the swirling scents of many appealing humans, sending scorching flames down our throat and venom flowing in our mouths. "Let's go inside." Alice suggested, taking Jasper by the hand and leading us in. "We _never_ go inside." I stated in confusion, but followed anyway. "Alice! Will you stop reciting the Spanish cities?" Edward asked, clearly annoyed. "Serves you right, shouldn't always be in peoples heads." I scoffed. I knew he couldn't do anything, not in a public place. Especially with Emmett around. "Oh, burn. Bite me Barbie." He muttered. I felt waves of calm again. _Jasper. _Alice led us to our classes early, making sure to avoid the reception. She never once told us what was going on, and from how Edward was being, she clearly hadn't stopped blocking him. We went different ways to our classrooms, saying our goodbyes.

_Tick tock tock tock tick tock_. 30 Minutes and I'd be out of this lesson. I was only half paying attention to the spanish lesson going on around me. Mr Baker must of realized I wasn't paying full attention, but he never called on me for answers or pointed it out, knowing I could speak more languages and speak them more fluently than he could. That's the thing about being a vampire, you have _way_ too much free time. "I'd like you to complete this worksheet about your family. You can only write it in Spanish, dictionaries are at the front if you need them." He said as he handed out the worksheets to everyone. I took one look at it and wanted to laugh, could it be any easier? I finished it in no more than 5 minutes, looking around to see some people hadn't even started yet. I bent my head down over my sheet and held my pen, so that I didn't attract any questions. I could only think about Alice's behaviour earlier. She obviously had a vision that she wanted to be a surprise. I sighed, I never knew what she was up to. I don't have the freaky mind link with her that she has with Edward. I wondered if he would be listening to all of our thoughts, to see if we had figured anything out or knew anything about what Alice was hiding. _Hey Edward, if you can hear me, I know what Alice is up to. Don't bother trying to listen, I'll block you out. Jerk. _I thought in a sneer. It was worth a shot. Finally the bell rang and I strolled over to Mr Baker's desk, handed in my worksheet and walked out as fast as I could. "That worksheet was so hard, I barely did a paragraph." Someone was whispering behind me. I snorted, _stupid, idiotic, weak little humans_. To my surprise, Edward was outside my classroom waiting for me. "Oh, hello Edward. How was class?" I said politely. "Cut the crap Rosalie, what do you know?" He snapped. "And you wonder why I'm never polite with you." I shook my head. "I don't know what your talking about, Edward." I said innocently. He pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration. "Rosalie, you know I'm not a patient person. Tell me what you know about Alice, and why she was like that earlier." I laughed right in his face, causing him to grit his teeth. "Oh _please_! You believed that? Just when I thought you were smart... Your as gullible as Emmett!" I grinned and walked off in the other direction. "Time wasting air headed barbie." He muttered at my back through clenched teeth. I smiled and carried on walking, causing a few boys to blink, startled. Something so simple as a smile, and I could have them falling at my feet.

"Rosalie! You will _never_ believe what I found out! There's a sale in every store in the mall today! Shopping spree!" Alice squealed as she spun round and round and danced her way to the cafeteria. "No. Way! I was thinking I needed some new shoes and some tops and jeans-" "-Will you STOP thinking about yourself for one minute Rose?" Edward growled, interrupting me. I looked at him in disgust. "Are you kidding me? So Alice can think about herself and what she'll buy for herself, and I can't? Alright, Edward. Way to pick favourites. _Somebody_ is just moody about being fooled. Serves you right, stupid mindreader." I laughed. Suddenly Edward was stood right in front of me, looking down at me. "Your nothing but a self centered blonde." He scowled. I smiled, "I know! And I've never been happier!" I exclaimed, that should annoy him. He took a step towards me and was shoved back by a growling Emmett. "Leave her alone, Edward." He said as he stood protectively in front of me. Suddenly Jasper appeared and the whole place calmed down. "Can you two not be together for a moment without ripping each others heads off?" He muttered, shooting us both disapproving looks. I just shrugged and carried on walking, hand in hand with Emmett. "Alice, can you _please_ tell us what you were hiding earlier?" Edward begged. I had to look then, I was curious too. I'm sure we all were. "Well, you remember the new girl was coming here? Isabella?" We nodded. "She arrived today, and I have a feeling I'm going to be her friend!" Alice chirped. We all looked horrified. "Friends? With a _human_? Come on Alice, don't pull a sick joke like that!" Edward grimaced. "I'm serious Edward, you'll like her too." Alice said with a smile and skipped towards the cafeteria, with us right behind her.

I went in first with Emmett, "Who.. Who are _they?_" A strangers voice whispered. "That's the Cullens. They're Dr. Cullen and his wife's adoptive children." I noticed Jessica Stanley's voice, poor new girl was stuck with her. "They kind of keep to themselves, they moved down here from Alaska a few years ago." Angela Webber was actually an okay person for a human, from what Edward says she never thinks anything mean. "Yeah, cause they're all together. You know, _together together_." Jessica stated. Ha, you don't say? "Like, they're dating?" Damn this new girl was kind of stupid. "Yeah, that tall blonde girl, strutting round like she owns the place; Rosalie. The guy she's holding hands with, the big muscly menacing one; Emmett." I'd never liked Jessica Stanley, she was a jealous and pathetic girl. My Emmett was the most handsome person in the world, so nice of her to leave that out. I carried on walking to our table even though I wanted to go back and punch that girl right through a wall. She deserved it. I felt a small amount of sympathy for this new girl, she'd probably think Jessica was nice and liked her, I bet she was thinking horribly about her really. Even sat at our table I could still hear their conversation. "Oh! And okay, here comes two of the others. The short girl with the spiky hair, Alice, is really, well, she's plain weird. And her boyfriend, Jasper, looks like he's in pain 24/7." Jessica scoffed. Yes, Alice is weird but she's an amazing sister and is the best person to shop with. She got Jasper spot on, but he's like that for reasons she'll never know. I couldn't wait to hear her description of Edward. When Alice reached our table, I smirked at her. "Isn't Jessica lovely?" I stated sarcastically. "Oh yeah, she's the most genuine and nice person you'll ever meet." She laughed. Are Rosalie and Jasper related?" Isabella asked. She was observant, that could become a problem. "Because they look so a like." She quickly added. Probably because Jessica is so slow she needed to spell it out for her. I noticed her look at us from the corner of my eye. "Huh. Never realized that. Now you mention it, I do remember! Yes! They are the Hale twins, whilst Emmett, Alice and Edward are just only children that I know of. I think. I don't know, I never speak to them." _And how lucky you are _I thought wryly. "And that is Edward Cullen. Completely and totally gorgeous, obvious to anyone with working eyes. Don't waste your time though cause like, he doesn't date _anyone_ cause apparently no girl at all in this whole school is good enough for precious Edward Cullen." I had to laugh at that, Jessica had followed him round like a little puppy, asking him to be her boyfriend all the time. She was lucky she hadn't appeal to him, otherwise she'd be dead by now. She was so jealous that he didn't want her, she deserved some weirdo. Edward walked over to us frowning. "What is it brother?" Emmett asked, patting him on the shoulder. "I can't hear her thoughts." He said, confused. We all stared blankly at him. "Isabella's?" I asked in shock. "Yes, I can't hear her and I don't know why. By the way, she prefers Bella." He said in frustration. Edward turned and we all followed to see what he was looking at, to find ourselves looking straight into a pair of warm brown eyes. She quickly looked away, burying her face in her hair and pulled out her iPod. _She was pretty I guess, for a human. But she was nothing compared to me. No one ever could be, I'm Rosalie Hale. Beautiful is my thing._ I thought with pride, flicking my hair behind my ear. Edward just glared at me.

**I hope you liked Rosalie's POV and I'm sorry it's so long, I just got really into it. . Favourite and review? :) Thanks!**


	6. Biology

**A/N: So, the biology scene is here, dun dun duuuuun. Haha, damn I love that part in movie! :') So I added my love for PS3's and well, any kind of PlayStation in here cause I prefer them by faaaaaaar to the xbox cause I honestly hate Microsoft with a passion. Apple and Sony all the way for me So yeah, I don't want comments saying 'your wrong, xbox is better than PS3 it sucks!' Cause 1. I wont reply to it. 2. It's fact my dear that PS3 is better liked than xbox and there's more PS3 owners than xbox. Yes, it's more expensive than xbox but you pay £50 a month to just go ONLINE on xbox, when on PS3 it's free. PS3 is more expensive for a reason; it's just overall better and has better quality. Booya.**

**I'm writing this at 1:00 am, so I'm sorry if A) It's bad. B) There's spelling errors. C) My hyperness takes over and I put something really weird.**

**Sorry this is so late! It's been crazy busy for me, and I've not had the inspiration to write, but here it is now! Hope it's worth the wait. .**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it, all rights go to Stephenie Meyers**

Twilight Fan Fiction.

Bella's POV

"Bella. Bella can you hear me?" I faintly heard someone calling my name, barely hearing it over my headphones. "Hmm, what?" I replied as I took my headphones out and put my iPod back in my bag. "We have to go, to next lesson." Angela smiled. "Oh, right. Umm, what lesson have you got?" I bit my lip, who bet's I was with no one I knew. "I have Art, but Mike and Eric have Biology with you next." I let out a relieved sigh. "Awesome, I'll see you at lunch." I nodded and walked the other way to catch up with Mike and Eric. Unlucky for me, they were talking about video games. "Yeah well, what's your prestige on COD? I bet I'm higher than you!" Mike was bragging. I looked at him, "COD? What's so good about a fish game?" Oh great, now they were laughing at me. "COD stands for Call Of Duty." Mike explained, I still didn't understand. "You know, shooting, war, going online against people around the world." He sounded exasperated. "Oh." Was all I could say. "Do you own a game console, Bella?" Eric asked. "Well... I myself don't, but my dad has a PS3." I just hoped that would be good enough for them to stop questioning me about games. Mike nodded in approval whilst Eric clapped. "Excellent choice, my friend! I myself have an xbox, but personally, I think it's crap. Paying £50 to go online every year? It's free on PS3 you know! I'm totally selling my xbox to get a PS3, I mean, it has a built in blu ray player as well so you can watch amazing quality DVD's as well as playing games on it! Such a good deal, and have you seen the graphics quality on the games? _Amazing_!" Eric babbled, clearly he approved. But a little too much for my liking. Luckily, I knew some answers to what he was on about. "Okay, first; I know it's free to go online, you have to pay £50 a year? That sucks! Second; Yeah I've seen the quality of DVD's on it, I watch a lot of films on it, pretty cool to be honest. Third; I've actually never played a game on it. I will do tonight when I get home, yeah? Let you know what it's like tomorrow." I offered. His eyes lit up at this, "What I would give to play a PS3." He sighed. Then I had an idea, I wanted to make friends right? "Well... Why don't you, come round after school? Can teach me how to play this COD game." I playfully nudged him and Mike just frowned. "Seriously?" Eric gasped. I laughed, was it that shocking? Man, was this PS3 like this holy thing? Cause he was damn right worshiping it like his life depended on it. "Yeah, seriously. If you drive your car to your house, I'll follow then give you a ride back to mine in my truck. You in?" I asked, I was suddenly nervous he'd say no and I'd look stupid. "Hell yeah! You haven't got the game though, have you?" He looked a little disappointed. "Umm, we can go out and I can buy it? I really want to see what the fuss is about!" I laughed, he grinned. "Awesome. Can't wait!" He couldn't stop smiling and was discussing all these different games, I just nodded and smiled, hoping nothing he was saying was questions. Mike basically stomped his way to the lesson, not speaking a word to either of us. What the hell was his problem?

I slipped into the classroom behind Mike and Eric hoping to find a nice quiet table at the back, but no. The teacher had to call the class to attention of my presence. "Ah, Isabella Swan. Here's your textbook, you can sit next to Mr Cullen." He gestured with his hand to a table, glancing at it I saw the one Cullen I did _not_ want to see the most, sat there. Edward. Okay, umm, wow? Why was he glaring at me? I just shrugged, whatever, an enemy isn't anything unusual for me. _Na big deal lad, jus lyk any uva dude. Sept u dnt lyk him n he kinda h8s u bro._ I thought to myself, mimicking the new 'chav' talk. God, I needed help. **(A/N: I'm sorry, I just found that funny. Like I said, I'm hyper!)** I walked over to the table, tripping over somebody's foot. _Yeah, just stick your foot out in the aisle part when a total klutz is walking past. S'cool. _I thought sarcastically to myself. I sad next to Edward and he immediately gasped and shoved his hand over his face. _Hello to you too. _I knew I didn't smell, I'd had a shower this morning for crying out loud. It wasn't like the rain was weirdly foul smelling here. I sniffed my hair and shirt just to make sure. Nope, my clothes didn't actually smell of anything and my hair still smelt of the raspberry shampoo I used earlier. **(A/N: Raspberries are my favourite fruit, yummaaaaaaay!)** I turned to the side to look at him, to say a simple hello and try be friendly, regretting it straight away and flinching away from him. His eyes were so full of hatred and frustration, they were a pitch black and I was terrified. I looked down, hiding my face as I tried hard not to cry. What the hell had I done?

Edward's POV.

"It's probably just some momentary thing Edward." Alice suggested. I knew she didn't even believe this herself, just trying to make me feel better. I sighed, "You don't believe that anymore than I do, Alice. I don't get why I can't hear her... I can hear _everyone_." I whispered, frustrated again. Emmett clapped me on the back, "Nah bro, you can't hear everyone. Cause you can't hear her." He stated. He thought it was _me_ who was the stupid one. I was suddenly furious and if we weren't surrounded with fragile humans with watching eyes, I'd of tackled him to the floor there and then. "Woah, Edward. Mood swings much? Calm down with the emotions will you? Your practically screaming at me here." Jasper muttered, too quickly for any nosey humans to catch. "Sorry." I murmured as I stalked into my Biology classroom and set my textbook down. I looked up at the clock. Hmm, 5 minutes early. I tried to think of how it was that I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts. I could hear everyone else. And I mean _everyone_. Yeah, it sucks a lot normally to be in peoples heads. Especially Emmett's. I shivered. He's always thinking of him and Rose, and I honestly would not want to know what my brother and sister got up to. I was thankful that Jasper had more control over this thoughts than Emmett did, I didn't want disturbing images of him and Alice as well. And I was a million time more grateful that Carlisle was the most controlled, and Esme. They were my parents, adoptive, yes, but still my parents. I would rather die than know images of my parents. If I was human, I'd of probably thrown up right now. _If you were human, you wouldn't be in this mess._ I thought wryly to myself. _Your just a soulless monster which takes from others lives, to fuel your own. You don't deserve to be alive. _"Will you just shut up? Every freaking day, I don't want to hear it anymore!" I hissed at myself, once again too low for any humans to hear. _Woah, Cullen seems pissed. What's with him? _Eric York thought, sneaking looks at my from the corner of his eye as he walked past. Think I didn't notice? Ha. _Oh boo hoo, Cullen is depressed like always. Man, one day someone will beat him up so badly. Hope he dies, don't like how every girl is swooning over him."_ Mike Newtons thoughts weren't so kind. He stalked straight past me with his head held high. Idiot. He hated my guts, just like I hated his. He was a pathetic excuse for a person, he thought every girl was in love with him. When honestly, the only girl stupid enough to like him was the horrible Jessica Stanley. Hmm, they'd suit one another. I smiled to myself at the thought of punching Mike Newton through a wall or two. "Ah, Isabella Swan. Here's your textbook, you can sit next to Mr Cullen." Mr Gardner said. Oh no, poor poor new girl. Not only was she stuck with Jessica and Mike, but she now had to sit by me four times a week for Biology. A blood crazed vampire. _She might not have to put up with them, if she doesn't make it through the hour._ A small voice whispered in the back of my mind. _Shut the hell up and stop talking to yourself_. I thought to myself. I looked up to see Bella tripping over someone's foot as she walked to the table. I had to cough to disguise my laugh, she was so clumsy.

It was only when she sat next to me that it hit me. I gasped and had to shove my hand in front of my face. She smelt so good, the sweetest blood I'd ever smelt in my entire 107 years, and it was sat right next to me, tempting me. I leaned a little closer to her, but shoved myself the opposite way with the small amount of self control I had left. I flooded my mind with images of Carlisle, blocking everyone else out. I would disappoint Carlisle if I killed a human. And I'd disappoint myself and the rest of my family. She quickly sniffed her hair and clothes, she had noticed my reaction. Rosalie was right, she was observant and didn't miss much. She turned to look at me, opening her mouth to say something but closing her mouth straight away when she saw my face. Her eyes grew wide and they were filled with terror, my normally blank expression was frustrated and hateful. I hated her so much. Why did she have to do this to me? Why did she have to move to Forks? Or more importantly, why did she have to be _born_? She looked away instantly and hid her face with her hair. She sniffed a few times. Was she crying? _Oh crap, you made her cry! God dammit Edward, what the hell is wrong with you?_ Part of me questioned. _Good. That'll make her keep away from you, good riddance. _The other part of me growled. I felt like one of those people in movies, where they have a tiny person on each shoulder, one a devil and one an angel. I just shoved my chair as far away from her as possible and gripped the table, stopping myself hurling at her. I could tell this hurt her and I couldn't deny that part of me hated that I was hurting her. But why would I care?

The time went by so slowly it was excruciating. My mind was filled with her delicious scent and it took all my control not to kill her there and then. "Now, pair up with the person on your table, and identify these cells, write if they are animal or plant cells, explain the difference and say how you know which is which." Are you kidding me? Did Mr Gardner seriously want Bella dead? I tried to look happy, "Ladies first" I said politely. She cut me a look, which I couldn't figure out if it was a glare or confusion. "Thanks" She muttered sarcastically, grabbing the microscope and examining the first slide. "It's a plant cell." She said confidently as she reached for the paper and pen, to write it down. I'd never got a piece of work wrong, and I didn't want to start now. I needed to check she was correct. "Do you mind if I, check it as well?" I was struggling to stay polite, I was using up all of my air and I hated her so much for being here. I had a weird feeling she knew I hated her, from the way she was acting. "Oh, well. Of course. Seeing as you don't believe I'm clever enough to know it myself." She glared at her book, refusing to look at me directly. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. Woah, she was right. "Your right, it's a plant cell." I muttered as I wrote it down, my handwriting was w_ay_ better than hers. "I told you so." She taunted. Damn, she was as bad as Rosalie for teasing. I was starting to hate her even more. I checked the second slide, "Animal Cell." "Do you mind if I, check it as well?" She mimicked what I'd said, hoping to annoy me. "Why, of course. Be my guest." I replied politely with a small smile, making her more angry. Her face fell. "Your right." She muttered as she reached for the paper and pen, but I was too quick and scribbled it down before she could reach it. She stared questioningly at my sudden speed. Crap. I'd have to be more careful around her. "I told you so." I taunted, mimicking her tone of voice. She gritted her teeth together, "Ass" She hissed under her breath and turned back to the microscope. She snatched the paper off me and did the rest of the slides without speaking a word to me. Half of me was glad, but the other half missed her voice. Damn, what was with me? I suppose that's what you get for being frozen forever as a teenager.

"It was meant to be a paired assignment. Didn't you let Bella do any of the work Edward?" Mr Gardner was only half joking, of course Bella wouldn't know that. She was clearly offended by his accusation that she couldn't of done the work. "Actually, Bella did all but one." I stated looking at her from the corner of her eye, seeing her glance at me quickly with a small smile and look away just as quickly. "Oh really?" Mr Gardner raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Well then it's lucky you two are partners then, other people can actually have a chance of learning without you doing it all." He muttered as he walked away. _Show offs, they think they know more than me?_ More like he was jealous. The rest of the lesson flew by and I was more than thankful to hear the bell signalling the end of school. I grabbed my books and rushes out of the class before anyone had even moved. I was being dangerously careless, and needed to be more careful unless I wanted to give the humans clues at to what we are. I weaved in and out of humans, none appealing to me anymore after smelling Isabella, making sure I didn't knock into any of them, it would raise questions if someone ended up flying into a wall. I slipped into my car and let out a sigh of relief, breathing in the cleaner air deeply. I wanted more than anything to leave this hell hole and go home, but of course my siblings were going to be their usual late selves. _Why do the Cullen's get such good cars? It's not fair! Oh my gosh! Is Edward in there? He's so dreamy, I wish he was my boyfriend. My girlfriend dumped me cause she wanted that Edward, I'm gonna beat him up so badly! What was the answer to that maths question? Oh man, I need to remember that for my test! Ugh, just my luck. I swear, I'm a walking failure. _I rubbed my temple, trying in vain to desperately shut everyone out, but it was impossible. Just when I thought I would get some peace, I was disturbed by a mad pixie. "Edward Cullen! Do you want to explain to me what the HELL went on back there? Your future was changing like CRAZY! You scared me to death don't you EVER do that again!" Alice growled, slapping my arm. Jasper gave me a questioning look as he shifted in his seat, Rosalie scoffed and looked out the window thinking about clothes shopping whilst Emmett sat with his arms crossed pouting like an oversized baby. "Alice, stop." I said firmly. I was ashamed of what I'd almost done, and I sure as hell didn't want to talk about it. "No Edward, I'm not letting you get away with it this time!" She shouted, "Tell me what. The. Hell. Happened. Back. There. NOW!" She prodded my chest with her finger with each word. "Alice cut it OUT! I try not to listen to your thoughts and give you privacy as much as possible so hell, at least TRY do the same for me you stupid pixie!" I bellowed, causing Jasper to hiss at me. Alice sunk back into her seat, hurt flashing across her face and looked out the window for the rest of the journey. I felt bad, I didn't meant to take it out on Alice. "Alice... I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't of took it out on you." I reached out to pat her shoulder but she flinched away. I was confused, she'd never done that before? I tried to listen for her thoughts... Nothing. What was going on? "Why can't I hear your thoughts?" I asked her, confused. She laughed without humour. "Probably because I'm not thinking about anything?" She said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Oh." I muttered as I climbed out the car. "Besides, why would you want to be in the head of a stupid pixie?" She snapped as she rushed up the stairs, sobbing into her hands but no tears falling, leaving me to face a deadly looking Jasper.

**So, what'd you guys think? Good? Bad? Leave me your reviews, I want to know what you guys like and what you think could be improved in this Fan Fiction! :)**


	7. The Cullens

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this! Even though it's been the summer holidays a LOT has been going on. First I went on Holiday for two weeks, to a place in Scotland called Cullen! I stayed in Cullen Cottage near Cullen Bay, and on the way back we stayed in Carlisle! I do love my mom, and the things she does for me. Bad thing is that there was no internet! I had my laptop so I was just on word doing a few paragraphs, playing around with some ideas. Most of the time I was reading, because I took the Saga with me (Including the Bree book) And read them all for about the 10th time, which only took up 5 of my days so I had quite a while to do some rough drafts of some chapters, I just couldn't upload them. So yeah, I was on holiday and then when I got back friends were inviting me out and I had a friend sleep round, so it's been really busy! And School's started and I'm in Year 10 now, so I have coursework and everything and I just haven't had the time to put these on. Once again, sorry for taking to so long! Here's a chapter for all you Cullen lovers! I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it, all rights go to Stephenie Meyers**

Twilight Fan Fiction.

Jasper's POV

My eyes shot up from the book I was reading to glare at a certain person fidgeting in their seat. "Emmett!" I whined, "Can you _please_ control your lust? I have half a mind to drag Rose back here just to get you away from me!" I heard Edward laugh upstairs, "think that is so funny? We'll see who's laughing when I break your piano." I muttered and went back to reading my book, smiling a little when I heard him hiss at me from the top of the stairs. I don't know if it was Emmett's crazy changing moods or if I had just turned suicidal, but I started to imagine how I would break Edward's piano, knowing he was listening, showing every detail. In the next second he was stood in my face, his face contorted in anger. "You do one thing to my piano and you burn." He snarled through his teeth. I could feel his anger, and to be quite honest it even scared me a little. "Girl fight!" Emmett wailed, I looked up to see him flailing his arms around like a person trying to stay afloat whilst the ocean waves crashed against them. "Don't forget your pillows now, girls." He added in the most serious tone I've heard Emmett use. _Ever_. I was struggling not to laugh, it got harder to do by every second. "Just stay away from the piano." Edward growled before turning his back and darting up the stairs. I walked over to the bright, open front windows. Where were Rosalie and Alice? They'd been gone for over four hours. I suppose I should be more grateful towards Rose, she'd insisted on taking Alice shopping straight after Edward had upset her by snapping at her. She was only concerned on his behalf, I would know that better than anyone, apart from Edward. I could feel the concern and panic around her, and it was definitely not for herself. He didn't deserve a sister like Alice. I heard a growl upstairs but happily ignored it. I would never forget the way her face had lit up and the spark in her eye at the mention of clothes. I smiled, nothing could cheer Alice up like a good shopping trip. "Eddie shouldn't have a girl piano if he's gay, should he Jazzy?" Emmett asked, walking over to me. I took a hesitant step back, where was he going with this? "I didn't know that." I muttered, glanced back out the window. "You didn't know little Eddie was gay?" Emmett gasped in shock, "But Jazzy, _everyone_ knows he's gay!" He stated in a matter of fact tone. I shook my head, hiding my smile. "No Em, I was talking about the piano being a girl."

"Of course it's a girl! I named her Ebony!" He exclaimed. I eyed him curiously, had he always had such an interest in the piano? "Since when?" I asked, trying to hide the curiosity in my voice. He sighed, like it was so obvious. "Jasper," Had he dropped the annoying nickname of Jazzy? I prayed in my head that he had. "I have loved that piano since the moment I first set eyes on it." I had to laugh at that, and laughed even harder when he screamed "DON'T TELL ROSIE!" "Since when is the piano named Ebony?" I asked in between laughs. "Since about... 2 minutes ago." He admitted and I just shook my head. He looked at me with a devilish glint in his eye. Uh-oh, I knew that look meant trouble. "Emmett, what are you planning?" I was suspicious now. I knew the piano was safe, Edward would see if Emmett was planning to do anything to it and he'd already be a pile of ashes by now. Edward wouldn't save _me_ from Emmett, that I was sure of. "Nothing Jazzy!" Emmett shouted innocently, jumping up and down. I groaned, "Only Alice can call me Jazzy, Emmett." He continued to jump up and down clapping his hands and said nothing. "I don't think you want to do that." I muttered quickly, putting a restraining arm on his shoulder. "Have you forgotten what happened last time? You nearly brought the whole house down. Esme almost killed you." He huffed and walked away from me, towards the piano. "Emmett" I warned, "What are you doing?" he ignored me and sat down on the bench. "Ebony is **MINE** now, Jazzy!" He yelled before banging his hands on the keys and wailing about his love for the piano. Being a vampire, our hearing is more sensitive than a humans hearing, we can hear more than them. I know a human would be in pain from Emmett's screeching and piano playing right now, words cannot describe the torture it is for a vampire. Why hadn't Edward stopped him from doing this? Suddenly there was a SNAP and then a THUD. I turned slowly, partly scared to see the damage that'd been caused. I was relieved for a second when I saw only the piano bench was broken, snapped in half with Emmett sat in the middle, and not the whole piano. I had to burst out laughing at the look on Emmett's face, he looked tortured. Edward appeared in the doorway, his rage was overpowering, so much so that I felt a little dizzy.

"Edward he didn't mean to!" I shouted, trying to break his death glare at Emmett and distract him enough to calm him down. "My. Piano." He growled, his hands curling into claws as he crouched preparing to lunge at Emmett. Who, by the way, was still staring at the piano and hadn't noticed any of this. "How did you not see him planning this?" I yelled, running over to stand in front of Edward to stop him attacking Emmett. "He was singing the Barney theme tune, he was blocking me out!" He hissed, his eyes narrowing into slits as he stared past me towards Emmett. "What the hell?" Rosalie muttered as she dashed into the living room. Edward turned to stare at Rosalie, and I was more than thankful for the distraction. She took one look at Emmett and laughed, "What has my idiot husband done now?" She sighed. I told her everything, in the end she was laughing. Emmett was cowering in the corner now, scared that Rose was going to yell at him or smack him. He was shocked but delighted when she walked over to high five him. "You guys suck so bad." Edward hissed as he raced out the door. "Jazzy! Jazzy! Where are you?" My little pixie yelled as she flew through the house. "Living Room" I called casually, knowing she'd hear me. She took one look at Edward's piano, grinned and ran over to me. "I got SO many clothes Jazz! I think we need another wardrobe, maybe two actually because there were so many clothes I wanted to get but they had to close! It's so annoying." I smiled, glad she was happy again. "That's great Ali." I replied ruffling her hair. She tugged on my hand "come on Jazz, I need to show you all the clothes I've bought!" I gulped, this was bad. "Sounds like fun." I mumbled as enthusiastically as I could. I noticed Emmett smirking at me from the corner, Rosalie saw it too. "You think it's funny?" She asked him sweetly. "No, I actually think it sounds... Fun. I'm unhappy to be missing out." He replied, trying not to laugh. Rosalie smiled at him, taking his hand. "Come on then! I'll show you my clothes!" I smirked at him as I disappeared around the door. All I heard was a shriek of "WHY! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS CRUEL HEARTLESS PUNISHMENT? IF THERE IS A GOD HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME!" "Always so dramatic" I muttered as I walked into my room.


End file.
